Our Story
by TwerkingPandah
Summary: Kidnjegifvgujbnukjbjrfckbkjubgvew xD That's a sexy summary c;
1. Chapter 1

I think the last person I wanted to see was Lisanna. She took my phone and stomped on it. Just because I was texting her one and only Natsu. What. The. Stars?!. I looked for my favorite bluenettes. Luna and Levy are late. Like an hour late.

Luna literally fell from the sky. Ironic? Well, she was covered in scratches and her clothes were horribly torn. "D-Damn, Juvia."

I looked up and sure enough, Juvia was smiling demonically. She threw back her head and cackled, "Gray-sama is mine!"

I ran over to Luna. "I give up on men."

I touched her head, "Na-chan!"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I want a cheeseburger."

I nodded my head, "I'll get you a burger! J-Just keep your eyes open."

She blinked, "I got this."

"Oh, like the last time you cooked that cake and it exploded it in your face? And you yelled, 'I got this!'"

She giggled and winced. "Hospital?"

I nodded and to my pleasure she groaned. "Buh whyyy?"

I raised a brow at her, "Because you're hurt?"

"Lu~! I'm only a little hurt."

"You're going to have to go to the doctor. Yes, Gray will be there. But c'mon! He's not even working today! And your doctor is Mr. Vastia."

"Right.." I looked at her warily.

I put her arm around my shoulder and walked to my car. I had the sudden urge to ask about the Juvia incident. I pushed that thought out my head.

As we reached the destination, I gave Luna a piggyback ride. Her hair tickled my neck. "Excuse me."

Nobody listened. "HEY~! I NEED HELP!"

"Sorry, Dr. Vastia isn't here. But, Dr. Fullblaster is."

Gray and I exchanged looks. He touched her cheek, "What the hell happened?"

"Juvia happened."

He sighed as he carried her, bridal style. I walked alongside the two.

I watched him take little pieces of glass out and wrap her wounds. I sighed, I can't stand how someone could do this to someone. Especially to Na-chan. She was really kind to everyone.

"Gray?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Luna's Pov…_

I felt as if a thousand needles were poking me. "Damn! That hurts you know!" I suddenly screamed, expecting a chuckle from Doctor Vastia.

I opened my eyes and blinked, "Gray?"

Lucy let out a nervous giggle, "Uhhh…."

I sigh and close my eyes.

"How did this happen, Luna?" His raspy cool voice says. I don't anwser.

"Luna Melody.."

I refuse to fall into his arms. I'm stronger than this. I wil—

"If you don't tell me.. I won't speak to you for the rest of our lives."

"You know what?! I don't giv—"

"Juvia pushed her out the window of a three story building."

Something poked me HARD. "Ouch~!"

As he finished stitching my abdomen, I grabbed my things. "Luna.. I'm so—"

I brushed past him, coldly. "Why you apologizin'? You ain't pushed me out the damn window. Get your girl." I pulled my blond friend up and dragged her out.

"Na-chan! I didn't know that he was working!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make me come to this damned place to begin with." I kept walking, ignoring the ache in my leg. I didn't want to act ghetto or be so cold. But I give up on men. I already promised myself.

"You could've died! I'm sorry, Na-chan."She pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I-It's okay, Lu-chan. Wait! No, dammit! Don't do thaaat!"

She was already smiled, "You already forgave me!" She skipped away happily. I sighed as I ran after her, ignoring the pain.

Lucy abruptly stopped. I looked at her questionably. She quickly whispered, "Lisanna and Juvia."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Hold my earrings!"

"You aren't fighting! You fell from the sky!"

I blinked a couple times, "Your point is…?"

She sweatdropped, "C'mon!"

But then we heard Gray yell Juvia's name.

"JUVIA LOXSER! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HER. YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE!''

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch. _I swallowed nervously as I reached in my bra for my phone.

The voices ceased, I grabbed Lucy's hand and we ran. We ran faster than lighting.

"EAT MAH DUST HOES!"

Lucy slapped my arm. "Ouch!"

_(NaturalBeautiful You will be Sky in this story, m'kay ;D)_

We ran all the way to our bestfriend's house, Levy McGarden.

We heard moans and yells. "Umm, Lucy…"

"Yeah..?"

"Ever heard when the bed's a'rockin' don' come a'knockin'?"

"Um.. yeah."

"Let's go to Sky's house."

We ran to our lovable Skylaur "Demon" Jackson's house.

You Like It? xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's Pov

I walked silently to the door, facing my very best friend Luna Melody. I smile and see Lucy Heartfilia. She smiles, "Hiya!"

Luna is covered in bruises. Her wavy blue hair ending in the small of her back. "LUNA…WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

She winces, "Skyyy~! You're being to noisy~!"

I drag my hand down my face. I try to control my breathing, "Who..Who did this..?"

"Well..you see, there was this leprechaun that was raping Miss. Whiteshadow. She's a unicorn with gold eyes. The leprechaun loved her eyes. And anyways, I tried to run to Miss. Whiteshadow, but I sidestepped and fell from the sky."

I glare at her, whilst Lucy sweatdrops. "Juvia pushed her off the roof of Fiore Academy."

I push my brown hair out of my eyes. "Luna Melody.." I pull her into my arms. "What if we lost you?"

She flinches, "Have more faith in me, will ya?"

Lucy smiles, "What a crazy life we have.."

Luna walks gracefully for a girl whom is supposed to be limping around like a ratchet doll. I guess that's just Luna. I sigh, "You should be re—"

But I was cut off by her soft snores. I smile softly, "Don't make us worry, Na-chan."

Lucy and I chatted until we heard loud bangs on my door. I have a temper at times, but I was already pissed.

"What!?" I yell at a very handsome man with midnight blue eyes.

"I'm sorry.. But is Luna here?"

"No hablo ingles." I slammed the door in his face and smirk. Lucy giggles into her palm. (No hablo ingles= I don't speak English)

Gray's Pov *Squeals*

I watched the girl with magenta eyes slam the door right in my face. I sighed, please let me see her..

I pound on the door once more. "LUNA!" I scream at the glossy black door.

Nothing.

The glossy doors open, revealing my favorite blunette. She looked emotionless for a moment. I bit my lip, "Hey Luna.. I'm so sorry!"

She closes her eyes and whispers silently, "I heard what you said to Seaweed. Uh, sorry I went all I'Phone'Quiesha on you at the hospital."

I held her in my arms, glad she was safe.

So.. how was it my, kittens? I guess this is peachy little chappy. Sorry, it's kind of short. Buhhh, I'm starting a new story, with my wonderful lovely NaturalBeautiful. Read her stories! They are stupidly amazing. I love you, Beauty-chan3

-Pandah-chan(;


End file.
